Roadhouse Girl
by lexandraa
Summary: While working at the Roadhouse Taylor met a lot of people, but the Winchesters stood out the most. Follow the huntress as she meets, hunts with and befriends the Winchester brothers. - Takes place in season two, after 'No Exit', before Dean's deal.
1. Introduction

Taylor Hayes needed money. That's why she was waiting tables and bar tending at the Roadhouse. Even though she had been hunting for nearly four years, she had not yet mastered the art of the credit card scam. It just so happens that this was one of the few bars where hunters could come and go when they needed information or a place to meet. Since this was the case, Taylor picked up a lot of information. During her four months of employment she found interesting information that could come in handy. Some things were the names of the cheapest places to buy large quantities of salt, the names of highly haunted, yet little known, towns.

In a third of a year nothing at all exciting had happened, but that was about to change. One day, before opening she was cleaning some tables. The chimes then jingled telling Taylor that someone had just walked in. "We're not open yet" she called without looking back. "Ellen Harvelle here?" someone asked, quite rudely in her opinion. "Dean..." another guy muttered in annoyance. She turned around and saw two guys in their twenties.

"And you two would be...?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," said the taller one. "I'm Sam," he then pointed to the other guy, "That's my brother, Dean."

"Ellen know you're-" Dean then interrupted her and said "Look, we're in a bit of a hurry so-"

"Fine. Hold on a sec..." She then jogged up stairs to get her aunt. As she came back down, she purposely cleaned slowly and near where they were talking.

Ellen said a couple minutes into their conversation, "so, you'll take the case then?" Wait, what case? She looked at the file she was handing Dean and saw that it was the case that she had already claimed as her own.

"No way! That case is mine. I'm leaving tonight for it." she suddenly said.

She heard her aunt mumble something about danger and then heard her say, "Work this out between yourselves kids" before Ellen went back upstairs.

"Listen kid," Dean didn't have time to finish his sentence because Taylor angrily cut him off.

"I'm Taylor. This stuff isn't new to me. I can do my own hunts."

Dean rolled his eyes and said "I'm sure you can sweetheart but this job is for the grown up's okay?"

"Dude," started Sam, "if it's her case, let her handle it herself." Dean glared at his brother. Sam then added, "Look, Taylor, how about I give you my number and if you run into any problems you can give me a call."

"Whatever" Taylor answered. "It probably won't happen but it's always good to have a backup plan. Oh, and here my number," she added with a wink.


	2. An Unlikely Partnership

Ch2RhG

Taylor was thinking about the Winchester brothers while driving to Kalama, Washington in her vintage Chevy truck. Sure, she had heard of the Winchesters, but could they really be that much better than she was? Okay, they have more experience than she does but she's just been getting better and better over time. Well, that's what she thinks and it doesn't really matter, does it? It's not like they'd run into each other anytime soon.

Sam and Dean were driving cross-country, on their way to Kalama, Washington. Dean, of course was sitting in the drivers seat, Metallica blasting through the speakers. When his brother began to speak up, Dean lowered the music just a tad.

"I still don't get why we're stealing Taylor's case, Dean." Sam said his tone giving away his annoyance, a tired expression on his face.

"She's an amateur Sam. That case is way to big for one chick to handle by herself." Dean explained in a matter-of-fact tone, glancing at his younger brother for a brief moment before his eyes went back to the road ahead of them.

"And how exactly do you know that she's an amateur, Dean?" Sam asked, looking up from the case that Ellen had giving them, to his brother, eyebrow raised.

"I can just tell. She's just like Jo. Remember what happened with her? She got taken by the H.H. Holmes' ghost and we had to bail her out." Dean snapped.

Sam then retorted, "Come on Dean, give Jo a break. I heard that she's gotten tons better since the Philadelphia case. Plus, why do you care anyway? Ellen didn't tell us to watch Taylor's back. We just met the girl."

"I know that Sammy. Still, there's probably more than just a couple of vamps. It could totally take her by surprise."

"Whatever you say Dean…" Sam said with a yawn. Setting down the file filled with the information, Sam leaned back in his seat. "I'm taking a nap." He announced before shifting in his seat once more and closing his eyes.

"Oh my God," Taylor gasped as she entered her motel room. The Fly-by Motel was a dump. The bed sheets, although they _seemed _clean, were a disgusting orange and pea-green pattern. As if shag carpeting wasn't enough, it was a revolting shaded of maroon. You don't even want to hear about the… well, she thinks that it's wallpaper. The upside? Well, there wasn't one. It wasn't even cheap as motel rooms go but it was the only one in the small town of Kalama.

"Might as well get started then," she said quietly to herself. After putting away some of her belongings, she took out her two jars of dead man's blood, her crossbow and her glistening machete. As she left her room, she noticed a black 60-something Impala drive past her. "No…they wouldn't." She thought to herself.

It was noon, the sun high in the sky. It might've been awhile since she had slayed a nest of vampires but she did know that one thing that they hated was sunshine. It might not kill them, but sure gave one hell of a sunburn. She planned to shoot as many vamps as possible with her dead man's blood soaked arrows. As she was dipping them into the jars, she heard the engine of a car behind her. She was well hidden in the brush but decided to duck down just in case. She slowly turned around and saw the car, and the two young men that were inside it. "You've got to be kiddin' me…" she grumbled under her breath. She then stood up, coming out of her hiding, an arrow in her hand, though it was not raised.

"Sam, Dean. What the hell are you doing here?!" She whispered in a harsh tone, looking to the two.

"Taylor, sorry 'bout th-" Sam started before his brother cut him off.

Dean glared at her and pointed to the barn before he said, "In case you haven't noticed, that barn has more then one or two blood suckers having a nap. Sam and I were here earlier and there's got to be at least fifteen in there."

"I'm not stupid." Taylor said, almost insulted by his words. She then continued,

"I checked it out this morning. I can handle myself. If you'd excuse me, I've got a job to do." She then turned around, now facing the barn, hoping that Dean would get the message and go back to wherever he came from, because she certainly didn't want them stealing _her_ case. Which is exactly what Dean planned to do.

Sam spoke up right before she could get started and said, "Taylor, look." He said with a sigh before continuing, "I'm sorry about this, but I think Dean has a point… what if we give you a hand?" Taylor quickly turned around, an annoyed look on her face. "It couldn't hurt to have a few extra people." Sam added, hoping to make a point.

"You really won't just go away will you?" she asked, almost to herself.

Dean then said with a smirk, "Nope. Either you give us this case and run along home or…" he sighed and then said, "or we do this together."

"Fine, if we have to." The huntress said, sighing in defeat.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Taylor, unless otherwise stated.


	3. Teamwork at Twilight

Chapter Three

The three hunters, each with their own weapons, headed towards the vampire infested barn. Being swift in their movements, with practiced ease, especially the two brothers. While taking in their surroundings, they were able to find a small window just two feet above their heads. Sam, being the tallest, went on his tiptoes.

Dean mumbled something under his breath about how much of an amateur he thought Taylor was, and how silly it was for her to try and come out here alone.

While Taylor had heard something come from the hunter's mouth, she did not comment. Now was not the time anyway.

"What's going on Sam?" Taylor asked in a whisper. Sam was about to answer her when she had stumbled backwards after shifting on her feet, only to have a rusted rake fall to the ground.

Fortunately, it didn't wake any of the vampires that were in there. Dean gave her a look of annoyance, but she brushed it off, muttering a 'sorry' under her breath. Not that she really was.

"There are seventeen in there." Sam said in a quiet tone after counting all of the vampires.

It was more than Taylor thought there would be, but still, she wasn't worried. An idea struck her and she looked to Sam, "Sam, let me get on your shoulders." She said in a quiet tone.

Sam glanced at his older brother in confusion before looking to the younger girl, "What, why?" He asked.

"I want to see if I can get one of them." She said, holding up her crossbow.

"No." Dean said, answering for Sam before he could even say anything. Taylor just sent him a look before rolling her eyes. "Fine." She muttered before looking around for something to stand on. Smirking when she found a small, cheap plastic step stool she pushed it with her foot towards the window before getting on it. Moving her arm back, Dean sent her a whispered warning, but she ignored him and let the arrow go.

It hit her target but she awoke and gave a little shrike before the poison started to work it's magic.

"Crap! We've got to work fast!" Taylor told the boys as she hopped down from the step stool.

"Great job." Dean said sarcastically before practically ripping the door open and running in, the other two following quickly. They'd need to work fast to kill all of these vampires since more and more of them were waking up.

Sam and Dean quickly got into the rhythm of kicking, punching and beheading, but Taylor tried something different. She got back on the crate, stood on it and loaded her crossbow. She quickly aimed and let go of the arrow, it flew across and the dead man's blood soaked tip stabbed through one of the female vampire's shoulder. Withering in pain, Taylor then watched as Sam and Dean beheaded two, one of which had been poisoned with the blood. Before long, seven were dead. Without any major injuries on the hunter's body, they continued to fight.

Without warning, a vampire lunged at Sam. Knocking the unexpected hunter to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean shouted before running after him, as his brother tried to fight off the vampire. In a small fit of rage, Dean quickly beheaded the vampire and checked to see how much damage it had caused Sam.

"It's nothing," Sam told is brother. Unfortunately, it was just a little bit more than nothing. "We can fix it up when we get back to our room" he quickly concluded.

The three of them continued killing the remaining vampires. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they had won the battle. They buried the bodies in silence, then hurried back to their motel rooms.

--

As it turns out, they were staying only three rooms away from each other. When Taylor got out of her truck she quickly jogged to the brothers to make sure that Sam's arm was okay. "Sam, you okay?" she quietly asked him as Dean unlocked the door to their room.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?"

"I'll live." she simply stated with a bit of a grimace. As she started to head to her room, to take a shower, she heard Dean mutter, "Stupid amateur."

Taylor shot him a nasty glare. "What ever you say Dean," she mumbled. She was way to tired to fight his at the moment.

--

As soon as she got back in her room, she jumped in the shower. Nearly twenty minutes later, she got out and dressed for bed. After one more look at the disgustingly decorated room, her head hit the pillow and she slept until well into the morning.

--

Once Taylor was awake, dressed and packed, she went outside to see if Sam and Dean were still in town. Luckily, she caught them just before they hit the road. "Hey, sorry 'bout your arm Sam. That looked nasty last night."

"It's alright," Sam said in response, glancing down at his arm briefly before looking up to her with a small smile. Dean was packing up the Impala, muttering the whole time.

"So, thanks for the help last night. I admit that I needed a bit. Maybe not both of you though," she added playfully as she passed a glance over towards Dean.

"So, I'll see you guys around eventually I guess." she told them as she began to head towards her truck.

"Bye, Taylor." Sam said, though Dean kept quiet.

"Bye." She said with a smile towards Sam, looking over her shoulder to him before she turned her head forward again.

"Huh." She thought to herself. "It wasn't all that bad working with the boys. Sure, Dean was a piece of work but they got the job done well. They would be good contacts to have for future emergencies."

--

Since the hunt was over, Taylor decided to go visit her aunt Ellen back at the Roadhouse. Maybe she'd bus a few tables and get a new case or two but nothing with vampires. After that hunt she figured she needed a little bit of a break from them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Taylor, unless otherwise stated.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Please read and review!

**WWESupernatural102292**: Thanks for your review!

**XxHardcoregirlxx**: Thanks for your reviews and all your help!


	4. An Angry Reprieve

Chapter Four

"Aunt Ellen! I'm back, miss me?" she jokingly called out to her Aunt as she walked back into the Roadhouse for the first time in a couple weeks. It looked just the same as ever. Shabby, yet comfortable with the old bar stools, retro jukebox and slightly uncomfortable booths in the back. Taylor really missed this place. It was the only place that she had spent more than two or three weeks in since her old, tiny, college dorm room.

"Mind wiping down the tables in the back for me Taylor?" Ellen asked as soon as she heard her niece enter her bar.

"What? No hug?" she questioned her aunt as she picked up an old rag. She then walked over to the old Jukebox and hit random. An old Who song started to play.

"The kids are alright…" she mumbled along with Roger Daltrey.

"How'd your hunt go Taylor?" Ellen asked her about 10 minutes later as an old REO hit came on.

"Yuck, why is this song even on here…" Taylor asked nobody in particular. "The hunt was okay. Seventeen vamps in a crappy old barn. Wasn't-" she started before her aunt interrupted her.

"Seventeen vampires! Are you crazy? I thought you were smarter than that! Taking on all of them by yourself! Taylor Hayes, don't you-" Taylor interrupted Ellen before she could say anymore.

"Aunt Ellen, unfortunately, I wasn't alone. The Winchesters came anyways and tried to steal my case. I guess I have you to thank for that by the way," she told her aunt very sarcastically. Ellen just shook her head and went to get more beer from the back storage rooms.

--

Taylor had been back at the Roadhouse for about a week. That's when they showed up. This time, the bar was open and Taylor was behind the it, currently measuring out a shot. Suddenly, a voice said "Well, what d'you know! Amateur's got a day job!"

"What the hell do you want?" Taylor snapped, accidentally knocking over the shot in surprise.

"Well, a beer would be nice," Dean told the annoyed huntress as his younger brother walked onto the premise. "Hey Taylor," Sam said with a bit of a smile as he sat down.

"How have you been?" Sam asked sincerely. He looked like he needed to say something important. Dean on the other hand, looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Same old, same old. Thanks for asking," she said as she shot a nasty glare at Dean. "Yourself?"

"I'm alright," Sam stated with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm perfect, thanks for asking," Dean said in a forced, overly kind tone.

With a huge fake smile Taylor then sarcastically retorted, "Oh, I didn't ask. What ya doing here anyways? Looking for another hunt? I don't have any you and attempt to steel from me," she teased with a smile.

"We already have a hunt. That's why we're here." As Sam said this Dean looked more aggravated than ever. "Taylor...we sort of need your help. We're a bit over our heads."

Taylor suddenly felt a bit smug. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Depends. What's the job?"

Dean jumped in right away and explained it to her. "Vengeful sprit. Nasty dead girl. You wouldn't want to help."

Sam stepped in before Dean could cause to much damage and told her, "A girl died 50 years ago. The demolition of her old house brought her back. We don't know all the details yet though. It's about an hours drive from here. You want to check it out?"

"Sure. You wanna head out nowish? Tomorrow?"

"How about an hour? Give you enough time to get your stuff?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll go tell Ellen I'm leaving. I'll be back."

--

Taylor and the boys left about an hour and a half after their decision was made. She thought that her aunt would be completely against her leaving but she only said, "Be careful," and then went to get more beer.

Taylor was now sitting in the back of the Impala humming along to the AC/DC song that Dean was playing.

"So, what's the deal with this dead girl? Murdered?" Taylor asked the brothers.

Sam turned down the music before saying, "Not sure yet but…"

"She seems pretty pissed off though," Dean then finished for his brother.

"I would imagine," Taylor muttered. They'd been in the car for about forty-five minutes and she was already getting restless. She preferred to be behind the wheel but there was no way on Earth that Dean would let her drive the Impala. There wasn't a need for two cars either so Taylor could only curl up in the back of the car and look out the window.

--

"Finally!" she announced gladly as she jumped out of the car to stretch her legs and look around a bit. She looked around the parking lot of the motel they had decided to stay at. It seemed pretty full, but she could see two or three free rooms. She jogged over to the check-in with Sam and Dean behind her.

Dean, while flirting with the blonde behind the desk, got himself and Sam a room. Taylor then got one for herself and headed towards it to put away her stuff. She sighed and thought, 'Not as bad as the last one… but still disgusting'. Who on Earth would even look at mustard yellow and magenta carpeting? The furniture and walls were not as bad as the floor but were nonetheless quite sore on the eyes. "Mustard and magenta…" she scoffed on her way to the bathroom.

After freshening up, she went over to the boys room, knocked and went in to discus where to go from here.

"Let's eat! I'm starving," Dean said when she asked what they planed on doing first.

"I could go for a bite. We can do some more research at a diner or something, I guess," Sam said in agreement.

Taylor then said, "Okay, lets get out of here."

--


	5. A Little Information Goes A Long Way

Chapter Five

A/N & disclaimer: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing this story! Sadly, I do not own anyone or anything except for Taylor, unless otherwise stated.

--

The three hunters drove around for about five minutes before finding a small diner to have to a bite to eat in. They walked in and sat down together in a booth near the back.

"Can I help you?" the tall, perky waitress asked them.

"You have no idea…" Dean mumbled, earning a kick from Sam. Sam then said, "Two cheeseburgers with cokes and…" he trailed off, letting Taylor order for herself.

"I'll have… a diet coke and a burger, thanks," she told the waitress.

Taylor looked at Sam, who was just turning on his laptop, and started to speak.

"So, you didn't say much about the case in the car. What _do_ you know?"

"Her name was Alice. Alice Wilkinson," Sam started. "She lived here, in the quaint little town of Silversprings, fifty years ago. She was…" Sam trailed off.

Dean just sat there, not really paying attention to the ongoing conversation. When the food came he said, "Finally!" quite loudly, earning him a glare from both Taylor and Sam.

"She was, what, Sam?" Taylor asked the younger, much more polite, brother.

"She was buried alive," he concluded for her.

Yuck, thought Taylor. "Well, that would majorly suck. So, is that how the…" she look at the news article that Sam pulled up on the web, "three victims have died?"

"Um, no. Not quite. They did die of suffocation though. They were locked in different air tight places. Like old refrigerators, things like that. Pretty much the same way she died, just not underground." Sam then turned to his brother, "You haven't said a thing yet, Dean. You can't be _that_ hungry," Sam said as he watched his brother stuff his face.

"Well, Sammy, there isn't all that much to say. You and _Taylor_," he said her name like it was a nasty disease, "over here seem to have it under control.""God, Dean, grow up."

Taylor was starting to get good at ignoring Dean. "So, that's all we have? Where was she buried - or… re-buried? Whatever. Just, where?" Taylor stammered out.

"It doesn't say. How about we find a motel and continue searching tomorrow?"Dean was already getting out of his seat when he said, "I saw one about a half a mile behind us. Lets go."

--

From the moment that Taylor stepped into the motel room, she wanted to leave. It looked like a Barbie Dream House blown up. Her room was so pink it hurt to look at. From the magenta shag carpeting, to the Pepto-Bismol colored ceiling, it was a nightmare. The bedding was a huge duvet that was striped with every shade of pink known to human kind. Willing to do anything to take her mind of the Disney related hell, she stepped into the bathroom to relieve herself.

After a quick shower, Taylor turned on the television. "At least the TV isn't all pink…" she mumbled aloud to herself as she got into bed. She eventually turned off the bedside lamp and the TV. Falling asleep, she wondered what the next day would bring and how the hunt would go.

--

The next day, Taylor woke up to someone pounding the door of her motel room. She looked through the peep-hole to find that it was only Dean.

"Rise and shine princess! Time to get to work," he told her with a smirk on his face.

"God, what do you want? It's too early for you to bother me!" she said, scolding him. Taylor looked at the clock, just to be sure she hadn't slept in until noon. The clock read 8:47. It's still too early, she thought.

Dean was starting to get impatient. "It's early enough for you to get your ass out of bed. Meet Sam and I at the car in 20 minutes or we're leaving without you," he said before he shut the door and went to wait by the Impala.

While cursing under her breath, Taylor headed to the bathroom to get ready. After she was cleaned up, she put on a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top, finally putting her hair in a pony tail and heading out the door. She was thankful that she left all of her hunting equipment in the trunk of the Impala.

"Morning, Taylor," Sam greeted her as she approached the car.

"Hey, Sam. So, where are we headed? The library?" she questioned both the brothers. "Can we get some breakfast first?"

"Yeah, Dean said something about a pancake house that was up the road. We'll start our day there and then head up to the library."

"Sweet. Let's go then," she said as they all got into the car and drove off.

--

They walked into the local pancake house. The last time it was decorated was probably the mid sixties. The tables were covered in cheap, plastic table cloths with fake flower center pieces. Trying not to mind, they each ordered some pancakes and ate in silence for awhile.

With his mouth full of pancakes, Dean then started to speak. "So, Taylor, have you been hunting since the last time we saw you or were you just working your day job?"

"I had one routine salt and burning about a week and a half ago, but besides that it's been pretty quiet. Besides, I need some money and the Roadhouse is full of people who don't know how to play poker," she said with a bit of a smirk. She had a few more bites of her breakfast before talking to Dean again. "How 'bout

you and Sam; you two hunt anything?"

"We had a few hunts. Nothing major," Dean answered. They were both pretty shocked by how civil their conversation was. "Okay, I'm done," Dean said. "The

library is just across the street. Move along."

They paid the waitress and walked to the library in silence. Dean went to ask the cute librarian for some help finding books while Sam and Taylor headed to the computers. Eventually, Dean sat down with his brother and Taylor.

After about 25 minutes, Sam turned to his brother and Taylor and said, "I've found where she's buried. She's in the Silversprings Memorial Cemetery. It's just off the main road. I think there may be a problem, though."

"What is it?" Taylor asked him, concerned.

"I think I've found the pattern of her victims. Every four day she takes a man in his 30's. All of those men were last seen leaving a bar on Westmont Street," he told her.

"Wasn't the last murder four days ago?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah, it was exactly four days ago."

"Okay. One of us will watch the bar while the others dig up the grave. Hopefully, it won't take to long to find. It is a marked grave, right?" Taylor asked Sam, worriedly.

"Yeah, marked, but it's also the only cemetery in town. We might be looking for while."

"Okay. So, who's doing what tonight?" she asked.

"Taylor, how about you and I go to the cemetery while Dean stakes out the bar," Sam suggested.

"That's fine by me," Dean said to Sam.

"Sounds good," Taylor said, smiling at Sam.


	6. A Very Long Night

**Chapter Six**

**A/N & disclaimer:** Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing this story! The first section, told in Taylor and Sam's POV may be a bit disorganized. I've tried to fix it but it just won't listen. ;) Bare with me on this. Thanks to **sixhundreddollarglasses** for helping me with everything! I do not own anyone or anything except for Taylor, unless otherwise stated.

--

At about 9:30 that night, Sam and Taylor dumped Dean at the bar while they routed to Silversprings Memorial Cemetery; luckily it took them just under 10 minutes to get the graveyard. They had all the supplies they would need with them; guns loaded with rock salt; matches, lighter fluid; the usual. More importantly, they gladly had an idea of where to look. All credit to Sam, because of his research, they now knew, roughly, where to find Alice's grave. "She's buried in the north-east sector, right?" Taylor asked Sam. She had a look on her face somewhere between a small smile and a grimace. "Yeah, It's not far now," he answered her. Taylor was relieved. "That's good. I don't really care for long walks and then a grave digging on my Friday nights," she joked. She had no aversion to spending her evening with Sam; it was just the location that was bothering her. Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah, me neither. So, you don't mind doing this hunt with Dean and I, do you?" "Naw, not really. Though Dean is a pain in the ass some-well, all of the time really--no offence-- but it's been...not exactly enjoyable, but enlightening, I suppose. I enjoy working with you- w-well, another hunter, I mean," she attempted through a fumbling of words to explain to Sam. He stared at her, wondering if she meant what he thought she did but Sam decided that he was imagining things. "Yeah, I get that," he told her. "Oh, um, here, I think I found her grave!" "Yeah, that seems to be it, if we're actually lucky for a change. Let's get digging, shall we?" She asked, with a bit of a sigh. It was going to be a long, long night.

--

Meanwhile, at the bar on Westmont Street, Dean was having a pint. So far no one had left the bar, but he situated himself near the exit in case he had to work quickly. Usually when at a pub Dean was never this bored. Glancing around, he checked his surroundings. Women were beginning to flood in, suing the men around and forcing them to spill their mouths and wallets. One man was lucky enough to be dragged, almost literally, head-first into one of the backrooms by one of the newcomers. Dean sighed and was about to go back to the bar for another beer when he heard a slightly muffled scream.

"Oh joy, here we go…" he mumbled to himself as he ran to the backroom where he saw a person disappear. As he entered the room, his shot gun in his hands, he saw the door that exited to the street, shut quickly behind two people. Dean hurled himself threw the door and found himself in a filthy alley. The creepy woman and her victim turned the corner and temporarily disappeared from Dean's sight. "You aren't getting away that easily," he said under his breath before running after the vengeful sprit.

--

Sam and Taylor were digging up the corpse of Alice Wilkinson in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, when Sam's cell phone rang.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he flipped open his cell phone. Taylor could hear some disfigured words here, and there...yet nothing that could properly be pieced together. The muffled words to Sam's ear sounded something along the lines of "Shit! This son of a bitch...and shit...she managed to… and..." with Sam replying casually."Uh-huh, yeah, alright. She did what now? Right. So you're saying...ahh, okay. Sure, we'll hurry up. Don't worry Dean." Unfazed, Sam turned to Taylor and properly explained to her the importance of the message.

"That was Dean," he told her. "Alice has taken another victim. He's going after them now but we should really hurry."

Taylor, suddenly a bit worried, said "Y-yeah, of course," to Sam. She then put twice as much effort into digging than she had a few minutes ago. Taylor was pretty sure that Dean could handle the pissed off ghost Alice Wilkinson but worked harder nonetheless. The unorthodox raising went on briefly, before Taylor stopped abruptly and decided to have a little conversation with Sam for a minor break. "Sam, you two never told me anything about your past work. I've heard about you two - mostly from my aunt. She really likes you and your brother." she added with a muse.

Sam smiled in response, as if expecting where she was going. "Oh, our lives are- not boring but - nothing really special. Dean, when he isn't hunting, has his fun at bars. Mostly with the girls that are in the bars," he responded, laughing a little.

"You hang out with a lot of girls often then? I imagine with Dean's taste you've been involved countless times..." said Taylor with a bit of a grimace, to which Sam oddly smiled.

"I usually go back to our motel, or wherever we're staying, when he goes out to pickup girls. It's not really my thing," he added with a small smile at Taylor.

--

Dean had ended up following the ghost of Alice, and her live victim, to a dead end. 'This is better,' he thought to himself. He now had a clear view of the dead girl and she had nowhere to run. Once she noticed him, and realized that he was a threat, she threw her hostage to the side and lunged at Dean. He jumped out of the way just before she could cause him any damage. The hunter, using his many years of experience, aimed and fired his rock salt loaded shotgun. The salt went right threw the targets head. Since he, and Alice's victim, were safe for the moment, he ran over to him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked the petrified man.

"What the hell was that thing?" he asked Dean, still terrified.

Dean then answered, "Believe it or not, it's a pissed off ghost. You'll be safe soon, don't worry."

"Soon?!" he demanded. "But isn't is dead - or, er - gone now?"

"It'll be back-" Dean started to say. Right then, the pissed off ghost of Alice Wilkinson reappeared. "Now," Dean finished right before he, for the second time that night, fired his gun. This time, it hit it's target right in her stomach.

After the vengeful spirit disappeared for the second time, he mumbled under his breath, "come on hurry up Sam…" After he had said that, she reappeared once more. This time, Dean wasn't quite as lucky. The spirit slashed his shirt, and made three shallow cuts on his bare chest. Even though the hunter was now in some pain, he was still prepared to fight. Right before Dean shot his gun, the ghost gave a blood curdling shriek and vanished into the night.

"It's gone for good now… right?" asked the former hostage, hopefully.

"Yeah, you can go now," Dean told the guy. "Umm, thanks," the guy mumbled before he took off running.

--

"Finally," the young huntress exclaimed when her shovel broke through the coffin that held the remains of Alice Wilkinson. Sam moved the remaining dirt away from the corpse while Taylor climbed out of the grave to get the salt, lighter fluid and some matches. When Sam was finished, he too got himself out of the grave. Taylor poured in the salt while Sam sprinkled the lighter fluid.

As Taylor lit a few matches at once, she said, "Well, thank God this part of the hunt is over."

"What part's left?" Sam questioned her.

"Oh, just the celebratory drinks. On you, of course," she added with a wink as she dropped the matches into the grave. The two hunters then went back to the impala and drove to the bar on Westmont street to pick up Dean. They were both very tired and had decided that their drinks could wait until tomorrow.

--

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank **sixhundreddollarglasses** one more time for being my beta. This would have sucked without you, and if I do say so myself, I think this might have been the best chapter yet! The story will be ending soon, with maybe one or two more chapters but I will have a sequel. One last thing, remember to read and review!


	7. The End

**Chapter Seven**

'**The End'**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything except for Taylor.

--

Taylor and Sam pulled up in front of the bar on Westmont street where they had left Dean earlier. When Dean opened the passenger side door he stared, pointedly, at Taylor until, with a heavy sigh, she got out of the car and relocated herself to the back seat.

"Dean! What happened to you?" Sam exclaimed worriedly to his brother before he began to drive back to the motel.

"The bitch slashed me. It's no big deal, Sammy," he told his brother. The rest of the car ride was silent. About ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the brothers room. Sam jogged to the door, unlocked it and made Dean sit down right away so that he could deal with his brothers wound.

"Ouch," Taylor winced. "That looks like hell. Can I help with anything?" she asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah, sure. See that bag over there? Can you get the alcohol out of it?"

"Here yeah go," she said as she gave it to Sam.

"Thanks," he told her. "Actually, you can go now if you want. I've got this under control," he said. He looked at her with a bit of a smile, then turned to look at his brothers wound and grimaced.

"You sure? Okay, feel better Dean. G'night Sam. See you tomorrow," she smiled at the younger brother before she went back to her room to get some sleep.

--

Taylor woke up the next day around eleven. Once she forced herself out of bed she checked her cell phone for messages. As it turned out, she had a voice mail from Ellen, just telling her to check in as soon as she could.

After a two minute conversation with her aunt, just telling Ellen that she was still alive, she hung up her phone and took a shower. When she was finished, she put on a light blue t-shirt and her favourite pair of jeans. When she checked the clock it read 12:13. She decided to go and see if the Winchesters wanted to go and get some lunch.

She grabbed her cell phone and wallet and walked over to Sam and Dean's room. A few seconds after she knocked, Dean answered the door.

"Hey Dean. Can I come in? I was thinking about getting some lunch," she told the hunter. "You okay? Your… slash, looked pretty gross last night," Taylor said as she recalled the blood that was on Dean's shirt the night before.

"I've had worse," he replied simply as he opened the door wider to let her in. He pointed to the bed closest to the door, inviting her to sit down. "Sam's in the bathroom, he'll be out in a few," he told Taylor as she sat down. He then said, "I'll be right back. I need to get my phone from the car."

"Alright." Taylor sighed. She was actually pretty hungry. She thought that the brothers would already be set to go by the time she knocked on their door. Instead, she was still sitting on the edge of one of their beds, waiting for Sam to finish up in the bathroom.

Dean re-entered the room and sat down on the other bed. "So, the hunt last night didn't go to badly. What do you-" at that moment he was cut off because Sam had just come into the room with only a towel on.

"Hey Dean, could you hand me my clothes," he asked his brother right before he noticed that Taylor was in the room. "Oh," he said uncomfortably. "Hey Taylor…"

Taylor was at a loss for words. Once she realized that she was staring, she turned her head and blushed in embarrassment. "Hey…" she muttered

A chuckling Dean handed Sam his clothes and said, "when your ready, we'll be in the car, I'm starving."

--

After a long lunch, filled with conversations about the hunt the night before, the hunters went back to their rooms to relax. Since they rarely drank in the early afternoon, they made plans to meet at a bar later that night (just not the one on Westmont St.).

--

Later that evening, The Winchesters and Taylor were sitting in a booth at the back of a bar having a few drinks.

"Taylor," the younger of the two brothers started during a pause in their conversation, "we've been talking and we were wondering if you'd like to go on another hunt with us. Maybe a few hunts, actually. We work pretty well together and it could be… a learning experience or something." When Dean heard his brother say that, he shook his head and muttered, "smooth, Sammy." Neither Sam nor Taylor heard what he had said.

Taylor smiled at Sam and then answered, "Sure, I don't see why not. I have to go back to the Roadhouse first, get some more of my stuff. Then I'll be good to go."

"Good," Sam said, smiling at the huntress. Again, Dean shook his head, "It's like being with teenagers…" he said under his breath. This time, the other two hunters heard him. Taylor chuckled at this.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

--

The next day, Taylor and the Winchesters woke up earlier. They planed to head to the Roadhouse to get Taylor's belongings, tell Ellen their plan and then stay until they found a hunt. While on the road, Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked, into the receiver. "Oh hey, Bobby." He stayed silent for a few minutes and then said, "sure. No problem. Bye."

"That was Bobby," he told his brother and Taylor. "He has a case he wants us to look into. It's in Hartford, Connecticut. Some demon is causing some trouble. I said we'd go and take a look."

"Sure," Sam told his brother. Taylor nodded in agreement.

During the rest of the car ride, they stayed pretty quite. They only stayed at the Roadhouse for a brief amount of time before they hit the road once more.

--

**A/N: **Well, that's it! I hope that everybody liked it! I know it's not the best and if you guys see any mistakes _please _tell me about them in a review. Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story in any way!

XxHardcoregirlxx (You betaed (bata'd ? Whatever.) most of this story, you helped a lot!

sixhundreddollarglasses (thanks for your help with the last few chapters!)

WWESupernatural102292

xxangelgrl92

Britishgl

emily dalia (Thanks for your help with this last chapter, espically)

Klogger524

As I mentioned in a previous author note, there will be a sequel. I've started to map it out so the first chapter should be posted soon. Thanks again everybody! Oh, and please _**review**_!:)


End file.
